kingkillerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kvothe
:"I have stolen princesses back from sleeping barrow kings. I burned down the town of Trebon. I have spent the night with Felurian and left with both my sanity and my life. I was expelled from the University at a younger age than most people are allowed in. I tread paths by moonlight that others fear to speak of during day. I have talked to Gods, loved women, and written songs to make the minstrels weep. You may have heard of me." ––Kvothe to Chronicler Kvothe is the main character in the Kingkiller Chronicle. He is known by many names and titles, including Kote, Maedre, Dulator, Shadicar, Lightfinger, Sixstring, Kvothe the Bloodless, Kvothe the Arcane, and Kvothe Kingkiller. Biography Early Life :"If this story is to be something resembling my book of deeds, we must begin at the beginning. At the heart of who I truly am. To do this, you must remember that before I was anything else, I was one of the Edema Ruh." Kvothe was born to a leader of a troupe of the Edema Ruh, one under the patronage of Baron Greyfallow. His education was spotty, but wide ranging, his teachers being troupers and travellers. His education came to a peak when his troupe picked up an arcanist named Abenthy. Abenthy, or Ben as Kvothe came to call him, introduced Kvothe to Sympathy and a variety of other subjects including Chemistry, Rhetoric, and Arithmetic. Ben was the first person to notice Kvothe's special genius, and as such highly recommended that Kvothe attend the University. Ben eventually left the troupe, much to Kvothe's dismay, and his education was cut short. Months afterward, his family was killed by the Chandrian for "singing entirely the wrong sort of songs". Kvothe fled the scene of destruction into the nearby woods, where he spend nearly half a year recovering, completely alone. During this time he learned to play the lute so well he could conjure specific feelings and images with the notes. His playing kept him sane, and eventually forced him out of his seclusion; when several of his lute strings broke, he was forced to seek out a place to buy more strings. After days of walking, and with a little help from a humble farmer named Seth, he reached Tarbean. Here his lute was broken and he spent three years begging, stealing, and simply trying to survive, often with the help of a kind elderly man named Trapis. It was in Tarbean that he met Skarpi, who told whomever would listen stories about anything in the world, past or present, and Kvothe heard an unusual story of Lanre for the first time. Eventually, he escaped Tarbean and rode to the University on a caravan led by a merchant named Roent. While traveling in the caravan he met Denna for the first time. The University :"The University! I had come to think of it in the same way most children think of the Fae court, a mythical place reserved for dreaming about. A school the size of a small town. Ten times ten thousand books. People who would know all the answers to any question I ever asked..." Kvothe was accepted into the University, and entered the Arcanum within three days. In his time at the University, he made friends with Wilem, Simmon, Fela , and Manet in particular, was banned from the Archives, feuded with a young noble named Ambrose, reunited with Denna, visited Trebon in search of the Chandrian, was raised to Re'lar, and was brought up against the iron law. Maer Alveron The Faen Realm Ademre The Present He goes by the name Kote in the village of Newarre some years later, hiding his true identity and living as the inkeeper of the Waystone Inn. The word kote is Siaru for disaster. Personality :"He will leave his mark on the world as one of the best." ––Abenthy to Kvothe's parents Kvothe is exceptionally intelligent, even as a very young boy. He is quick-witted, sharp-tongued and clever, and a talented musician. From myriad teachers he learns the skills of singing, acting, playing the lute, woodcraft, law, Sympathy, begging, thieving, and seduction. Relationships Denna :"She was unlike anyone I have ever met..." ––Kvothe Denna is the primary romantic interest for Kvothe in the Chronicle. They first meet in Roent's caravan, and are later reunited in the Eolian, where Denna joins Kvothe as the Aloine to his Savien. Kvothe is smitten with Denna – everything from her face to her voice –and his mad quest to keep close to her without clinging too tightly is a recurring theme throughout the books. Fela Fela, a scriv , is one of Kvothe's first female friends at the University. Mola Mola is a doctor working underneath Master Arwyl. She treats Kvothe after his first whipping, and they eventually become friends. Devi At first, Devi is merely Kvothe's gaelet , but the two eventually form a friendship of sorts, albeit a tempestuous one. Felurian A Fae woman whose power lies in seduction, Felurian is responsible for teaching Kvothe the arts of the lover. Simmon One of his two best friends at the University, Simmon is a loyal friend with a love for Alchemy . Wilem Wilem is another of Kvothe's best friends at the University. Category:University Students Category:Characters Category:Edema Ruh